


Плохие новости

by Glicozamin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Drama, M/M, Naruto Founders, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Кагами всегда приносил плохие новости.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Плохие новости

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды Наруто.   
АУ в каноне (Изуна жив), ООС, ER, смерть персонажа, авторские хэдканоны. Я обожаю плюшку Кагами, и моя любовь к нему бесконечна.

Дети галдели и пихались — Изуна поднял руки, широкие рукава сползли до сгибов локтей.

— Тихо! — велел он строго, и дети замолкли как по щелчку пальцев — выстроились в две шеренги, вытянув ручонки вдоль боков, и вылупились на него огромными глазами.

В наступившей тишине было слышно, как они взволнованно сопели, а ещё — лёгкий ветер в осенней листве и мерный шум воды в ленивой реке. Изуна пересчитал детей поголовно — пять девочек и семь мальчиков, все — из разных кланов. Скажи ему кто об этом лет десять-пятнадцать назад, он бы громко рассмеялся, покромсал шутника в капусту и пошёл бы искать Тобираму на поле битвы — с ним никогда не было скучно, всегда он что-нибудь придумывал, у него хорошо получалось. Так хорошо, что он однажды чуть Изуну не убил — этой байкой Тобирама кормил детей на завтрак, и те слушали его, выпучив глаза.

Почти убил он, как же. Изуна качнул головой и ещё раз пересчитал детей, нахмурился. Их было двенадцать — одного не хватало. Изуна присмотрелся — дети неуверенно переглянулись, пугливые, посмотрели на него с опаской — и нашёл пустое место между щуплым мальчишкой из клана Нара и упрямой девочкой из гражданской семьи.

— Где Кагами? — спросил Изуна, складывая руки за спиной, и дети зашептались между собой.

Вперёд вышел надменный мальчишка из Яманака — выпрямил спину, выставил подбородок.

— Мы не знаем, Изуна-сенсей, — сказал он вежливо — дети посмотрели на него с восхищением.

Изуна озадачился.

— Он не играл с вами с утра?

Дети снова переглянулись — маленький Яманака обернулся к ним, но получил только рассеянные покачивания головами. Изуна задумался — он не видел Кагами в квартале Учиха после завтрака, когда остальные дети расходились по занятиям, и что-то Изуне подсказывало, что Кагами снова влип в неприятности благодаря мягкому характеру и доброму сердцу. Он не был похож на других детей из клана Учиха — стеснительный, неуверенный, пугливый, бескорыстный; удивительный ребёнок. Он даже Тобираме нравился.

Изуна махнул рукой — дети вняли его жесту с трепетом.

— Семеро одного не ждут, — сказал он веско и, снова сложив руки за спиной, прошёлся вдоль шеренги. — Кто скажет мне, какую технику мы изучаем сегодня?

Самые смелые дети вытянули руки — Изуна присмотрелся, показал ладонью на улыбчивого мальчишку с морщинками-лучиками у глаз, и тот задрал подбородок к пушистым облакам.

— Катон!

Дети загудели — Изуне снова пришлось поднять руки, чтобы они замолчали и прислушались.

— Верно, молодец, — он кивнул, меряя шагами нагретый камень маленькой набережной. — Кто хочет ответить...

Изуна осёкся — увидел столп пыли краем глаза и маленькую чёрную фигурку, на всех парах несущуюся по лестнице. Затем топот детских ног разбил уютную тишину набережной, и дети снова загалдели, отвлекаясь на запыхавшегося Кагами. Тот вжался ладонями в колени и тяжело задышал, роняя пот со лба себе под ноги.

— Изуна-сенсей! — позвал он на выдохе и подавился воздухом, так хотел надышаться.

Изуна присел перед ним на колено и положил ладонь на плечо — Кагами никогда так не носился без надобности, да и выглядел он очень обеспокоенным.

— Что случилось?

Кагами вскинулся и ткнул пальцем в сторону госпиталя.

— Господин Сенджу вернулся с задания в ужасном состоянии! — выдохнул он, и дети зашептались. — Требует вас к себе.

Изуна вскинул бровь.

— Меня?

— Вас, — Кагами кивнул и вдруг потупился, опуская взгляд себе под ноги. — Извините, Изуна-сенсей, я всегда приношу плохие новости.

Это было частично правдой — Кагами всегда прибегал с воем, что кого-то бьют, что кто-то тонет и что кто-то поджёг только-только взошедшие поля. Изуна потрепал его по взлохмаченным волосам и подтолкнул к другим детям.

— Ты справился с миссией по доставке важного государственного сообщения, молодец, — Кагами в ответ просиял, но тут же сжал маленькие кулаки.

— Не дайте господину Сенджу, ну, — он опустил растерянный взгляд, и Изуна уточнил.

— Умереть? — он хмыкнул и покачал головой. — Господин Сенджу слишком гордый, чтобы умирать.

Изуна щёлкнул Кагами по кончику носа — тот смешно фыркнул и мягко оттолкнул его руку, — и позвал учителя себе на замену — уж катон-то они могли разучить и без него.

В госпитале было на удивление тихо, а Тобирама на больничной койке действительно выглядел ужасно — по нему будто стадо буйволов прошлось.

— Хорошо смотришься, — сказал ему Изуна, прислоняясь к дверному проёму.

Тобирама оторвался от свитка, который внимательно изучал, несмотря на опухшее лицо, — оба глаза у него заплыли, губу снизу раздуло, а ссадины на скулах отливали насыщенным синим цветом, как океанские глубины. Судя по глухому гипсу ниже колена, левая нога у него была сломана, а движения в правой руке резко ограничивала тугая повязка через плечо. Изуна нахмурился.

— Хаширама тебя вообще осматривал?

— Мне оказали первую помощь, — Тобирама махнул целой рукой, требуя подойти к нему.

Изуна поджал губы, но вступать в конфликт не стал — Тобирама был на взводе, а сражаться с раненым Изуна считал низостью. Особенно, с этим раненым.

— Тебя помяли из-за какого-то свитка? — спросил он, наклоняясь над Тобирамой — несколько прядей мазнули вдоль лица, и Изуна убрал их за ухо.

— Не какого-то, — Тобирама показал опухшим пальцем на символы. — Я думаю, это что-то вроде техники, позволяющей возвращать мёртвых к жизни.

Изуна многозначительно промычал.

— Ну да, конечно, — хмыкнул он и вплёл пальцы в чужие волосы. — Сильно тебя головой приложили?

Тобирама дёрнулся, вырвался из-под ладони и поморщился.

— Жалеешь, наверное, что не сам постарался, — огрызнулся он, и Изуна расплылся в ухмылке.

— Есть такое, — сказал он честно и попытался поймать разбитый подбородок пальцами — Тобирама, естественно, не дался. — Так зачем ребёнка гоняешь без дела?

Тобирама ткнул пальцем в свиток — потом показал на собственные веки.

— Я считаю, здесь есть скрытые символы, поэтому мне нужны твои глаза.

Изуна многозначительно поджал губы.

— Таких предложений мне ещё не делали.

Тобирама покосился на него.

— Может, перестанешь выпендриваться и поможешь? — поинтересовался он, впрочем, беззлобно.

— Может, перестанешь выпендриваться и отдохнёшь? — Изуна развёл руками. — Твой свиток никуда от тебя не денется.

Тобирама зажмурился — так, будто упрямство Изуны доставляло ему физическую боль.

— Значит, не перестанешь, — сказал он, и Изуна надавил на его здоровое плечо, чтобы уложить на койку.

— Не перестану, — согласился он и взял свиток в руки — покачал у виска, сел на свободный стул в изголовье кровати. — Я посмотрю, пока ты спишь.

Тобирама попытался возразить, но передумал — сложил руки на животе и закрыл болезные глаза; он действительно вымотался за эту долгую неделю, спорить было бесполезно. Изуна осмотрел его неподвижную фигуру ещё раз — только грудная клетка поднималась и опадала в своём размеренном, глубоком ритме, — затем перевёл взгляд на свиток у себя на коленях.

Что ж, иногда Изуне нравились плохие новости, которые приносил Кагами.

***

В свете подрагивающих свечей Тобирама, с широко разведёнными бёдрами и задранной до груди водолазкой, смотрелся, конечно, впечатляюще. Изуна сел между его обнажённых ног, прижимаясь к горячей коже как можно плотнее, и стащил рубаху через голову. Тобирама проследил за его гибким движением и отвёл взгляд, стоило Изуне на него посмотреть. Щёки у него горели красным от возбуждения, даже отметин не было видно.

Изуне очень хотелось сказать что-нибудь колкое — поддеть, съязвить, отпустить сальную шуточку, но язык будто прилип к сухому нёбу, и его собственная ладонь у Тобирамы на бедре как-то несерьёзно подрагивала. Сам Тобирама тоже не выглядел каменным изваянием — пытался ухватиться плывущим взглядом за тени, дрожащие по дощатым полам, и нервно прикусывал губы изнутри. Отмер, когда Изуна взял в руки банку с густой мазью, сощурился и сжал его коленями.

— Этим смазывают оружие, — сказал он с нажимом — голос у него был сиплым и низким.

Изуна ощутил, как вдоль позвоночника плеснула жаркая волна, будто кто-то дышал катоном ему в спину.

— Мне пошутить по этому поводу? — спросил он хрипло, и Тобирама настороженно прищурился, потому что знал, как может пошутить Изуна.

Изуна шутить не стал — склонился к чужому лицу, поддел языком сомкнутые губы и обхватил ладонью основание чужого члена. Тобираму выгнуло к нему, он раскрыл рот, выдыхая, и Изуна зацепил его язык. Они вжались друг в друга, и Тобирама схватил хвост его волос в крепкий кулак. Изуна не пихнул его и не стал делать ему замечание — погладил разведённые бёдра, прижал тяжёлый член ладонью, посмотрел из-под коротких ресниц. Тобирама сжал кончики его волос между пальцами и почти неосознанно приложил к губам — толкнулся руке Изуны навстречу, и того повело, будто в котёл с кипятком опустили.

Изуна не хотел никуда торопиться — Тобирама ёрзал под ним, шипел и крепко стискивал челюсти, чтобы не пропустить в сорванное дыхание лишние звуки. Ночь за неплотно прикрытыми дверьми горела яркой луной и пахла знойным летом — Изуна не остановился бы, даже если бы захотел.

Топот ног на веранде отвесил ему звонкую оплеуху. Тобирама под ним окаменел, приподнялся на локтях, и они оба замерли, зацепившись взглядами за юркую тень по ту сторону бумажных створок.

— Изуна-сенсей! — позвал Кагами взволнованно и дёрнулся в их сторону.

Изуна вцепился пальцами в бедро Тобирамы и выставил ладонь — как будто это помогло бы ему, реши Кагами заглянуть на огонёк.

— Зайдёшь сюда и попадёшь в цукуёми, я тебе обещаю, — предупредил Изуна, и Кагами по ту сторону створок громко ойкнул.

— Извините, Изуна-сенсей, — сказал он виновато, но тут же спохватился. — Это очень срочно!

— Снова плохие новости? — спросил он с усмешкой.

Тобирама упёрся пятками в настил и подался назад, балансируя на локтях, — это движение обожгло обоих. Они уставились друг на друга в немом оцепенении — Изуна прижался лбом к чужому животу, Тобирама запрокинул голову назад, выдыхая открытым ртом.

— Господин хокаге и господин Мадара вызывают вас в Резиденцию, — Кагами нервничал — теребил новенькую ленту для протектора, подаренную родителями по окончанию Академии. — Положение экстренное — к деревне приближается вооруженный отряд!

Тобирама вскинулся — прислушался, прикрыв глаза, и выругался сквозь зубы. Изуна тоже это почувствовал — тяжёлую, неприятную чакру со стороны западных ворот.

Тобирама вылетел с веранды через минуту, полностью одетый. Кагами только и успел, что поздороваться с ним и проводить огромными глазами. Изуна подвязал волосы покрепче и сжал ремень от ножен в руке, затем осмотрел Кагами с ног до головы и нахмурился.

— Где твой меч?

Кагами моргнул и закрутился волчком — на лице его отразились отчаяние вперемешку со смертельной досадой.

— Забыл! — он хлопнул себя по лбу и чуть не ссадил ладонь о край протектора.

Изуна бросил ему свои ножны и подхватил пару кунаев со стола в прихожей, затем ступил на яркую лужу полной луны и бросил взгляд на запад. Узор в его глазах закрутился волчком, вспарывая пространство. Люди, подбирающиеся к деревне, были вооружены до зубов и очень умелы.

Изуна махнул рукой.

— Пошли, — позвал он, и Кагами бросился за ним.

— Простите, Изуна-сенсей, — расстроено сказал он Изуне в спину. — Я всегда приношу плохие новости.

Изуна хмыкнул — этот ребёнок всё делал так честно, открыто и искренне.

— Ты приносишь их вовремя — это главное, — он обернулся и увидел на пухлых губах Кагами улыбку.

Изуна оглянулся на пробивающийся через чащу лесов вокруг Конохи отряд и поторопил Кагами — своевременность и честность никогда не оказывались лишними. Может быть, поэтому этот ребёнок так нравился Тобираме — и самому Изуне тоже.

***

Глаза болели так сильно, что легче было вытащить их из глазниц и выбросить в талый снег под окнами.

— Прекрати молоть чушь, — велел Тобирама и приложил к векам Изуны пахнущую травяным отваром повязку.

Изуна придержал её ладонью и поморщился — боль разъедала склеру и раздирала веки в клочья.

— Ты не обязан... — начал он, но Тобирама прервал его.

— Заткнись, — велел он. — Заткнись, или я за себя не ручаюсь.

Он всё ещё злился — узнал, что мангёке отнимает у владельца зрение, и, потеряв хвалёную хладнокровность, не на шутку выбесился на Изуну.

— Ты сам сказал: всё ради защиты деревни, — возразил Изуна, когда у него охрип голос от криков. — Всё — значит всё, Тора.

Тобирама вызверился ещё и на прозвище, потом притащил из запасов брата какие-то травяные отвары и занялся изготовлением припарок. У него подрагивали руки, и он озлобленно сопел Изуне в висок. Хотелось сжать его ладонь, но Изуна не стал этого делать. Весенняя гроза разразилась оглушительным громом и шелестом холодного дождя по проталинам. Изуна прикусил губу, когда боль показалась нестерпимой, и сжал ладонь, положенную на колени, в кулак.

Тобирама взял его за руку сам. Изуна стиснул его пальцы и склонился к коленям, пережидая приступ. Широкая ладонь Тобирамы легла ему на спину и грубовато огладила — она была надёжной, как фундамент, на котором стояла их деревня, и тёплой, как тлеющее пламя в очаге.

Чужое присутствие Изуна ощутил загривком — вздрогнул, вскинулся, и ладонь Тобирамы растёрла ему лопатки.

— Это Кагами, — сказал он и бросил куда-то в сторону. — Заходи.

Кагами был расстроен — это ощущалось по его дрожащей чакре и по тому, как неуверенно он шёл к низкому столику, у которого сидел Изуна. Подозрения Изуны оправдались очень быстро — мальчишка вцепился пальцами в край джонинской жилетки и одним движением упал на колени.

— Извините, Изуна-сенсей, — сказал он тихо — голос его дрожал. — Я всегда приношу плохие новости.

Изуна знал, что случилось.

Он не верил.

— Значит, он ушёл, — пальцы Тобирамы неосознанно сжались у Изуны на плече.

Кагами, судя по всему, кивнул.

Изуна слишком поздно заметил, что с Мадарой что-то стряслось — что он всё меньше внимания уделяет делам селения, и всё больше — каким-то личным изысканиям. Изуна попытался с ним поговорить — Мадара только отмахнулся и велел заниматься собственными делами, которых у Изуны хватало в избытке.

Потом Мадара сказал, что хочет уйти.

Он позвал Изуну с собой.

Изуна любил брата — Мадара сделал для него всё и сделал бы больше, если бы на то была причина. Изуна любил брата больше жизни — так же, как он любил клан и деревню, которую они построили собственными руками.

— У нас есть обязательства перед кланом, — сказал Изуна, когда они разговаривали этим холодным вечером, полным звонкой весенней капели. — Перед деревней и перед людьми, которые её населяют, — он посмотрел на брата — Мадара был непривычно молчалив и задумчив.

В груди у Изуны щемило — он хорошо знал брата. Если Мадара чего-то хотел, то прикладывал все усилия, чтобы этого добиться, — даже если на это ушла бы целая жизнь и неподъёмные ресурсы.

— Неужели всё, к чему мы — в особенности, ты и Хаширама — так долго шли, — крикнул Изуна ему в спину, когда Мадара поднялся на ноги. — Неужели это ничего не стоит? Не имеет значения?

Мадара обернулся к нему — на губах у него теплела робкая улыбка. Так он улыбался, когда Изуна очнулся после того ранения — ранения, которое должно было унести его жизнь.

Которое должно было оставить Мадару одного.

— Ты всё делаешь правильно, Изуна, — сказал он и прижался губами к прикрытому веку Изуны. — Я всегда на твоей стороне.

Он сказал так и ушёл в дом. Изуна не спал всю ночь, размышляя над его словами, а к утру понял, что не может разглядеть линии на собственной ладони. Затем в глазницах вместо глаз поселились два сгустка острой боли. Они выедали его зрение теперь, и Изуна уже знал — пройдёт немного времени, и он больше никогда не увидит снова.

Мадара никогда не вернётся.

Изуна был вынужден признать — Кагами всегда приносил плохие новости.

***

Зима выдалась тёплой и тихой — никаких вьюг и метелей, только мерцающие снегопады и хрустящие сугробы под ногами. Изуна закутался в меховую накидку плотнее — рассиживать на веранде в столь холодное время года было попросту вредно для здоровья. По крайне мере, так ему твердил Кагами, этот добрый робкий ребёнок — уже давно мужчина — с упрямым взглядом и твёрдыми принципами, готовый идти до конца ради защиты деревни.

Неудивительно, что он в своё время понравился Тобираме.

Изуна хмыкнул себе под нос и поправил повязку на глазах — за годы собственной слепоты он привык обходиться без неё, но на людях старался прикрыть сомкнутые веки. Тобираме она никогда не нравилась, но это была не его повязка и не его слепые глаза — его по этому вопросу вообще никто не спрашивал. Изуна откинулся на дощатый настил позади себя и выдохнул густой дым от трубки в холодный воздух: у него оставалось ещё пару часов законного одиночества, прежде чем Тобирама вернётся с переговоров вместе с обеими командами — со своей и его, Изуны. Не то чтобы он не хотел ждать Тобираму — но иногда он не был против посидеть в тишине, а не под аккомпанемент скрипящих зубов и шелестящих свитков.

Изуна усмехнулся, прикидывая, сколько техник Тобирама привезёт на этот раз, но вдруг осёкся и замер, ощущая глухую тяжесть между рёбрами. Веки заболели, будто несуществующие глазные яблоки разбухли до предела и растащили стенки глазницы в стороны. Изуна знал это ощущение.

Изуна уже знал, что случилось.

Кагами ступил на веранду бесшумно, но Изуна всё равно узнал его лёгкую чакру — она дрожала в такт его натренированным рукам. Он подошёл к Изуне медленно, опустился на колени с таким трудом, будто нёс на собственных плечах здоровый камень и старался сделать так, чтобы тот его не раздавил. Его спина наверняка была выпрямлена, плечи опущены, а взгляд сосредоточен на собственных стиснутых кулаках.

Какое-то время они молчали. Тоска, выдыхаемая вместе с густым дымом, медленно разъедала Изуне горло.

— Извините, Изуна-сенсей, — сказал Кагами, склоняя голову к чужим ногам.

Изуна рывком поднял ладонь — не позволил ему ни договорить, ни поклониться.

— Я знаю, — Изуна тихо выдохнул. — Ты всегда приносишь плохие новости.

Кагами молчал, сидя подле него, — Изуна уже очень давно не видел ничего, кроме кромешной темноты, но ему не нужно было видеть, чтобы понимать.

Кагами плакал.

Где-то в Резиденции новый хокаге вступал в должность, а новость быстро расползалась по засыпающей Конохе. Тобирама не привезёт из похода ничего — ни новых техник, ни себя. Изуна выдохнул остатки дыма в морозный воздух — ему показалось, что его несуществующие глаза разъело солёным мутным ядом.

Теперь он остался один.

Кагами рядом с ним утирал горькие слёзы и дышал украдкой — этот добрый, стеснительный ребёнок, готовый стоять за свои взгляды до конца.

Ребёнок, который приносит только плохие новости.

Он всегда нравился Изуне.


End file.
